


Exámenes

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie se lo cree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exámenes

Tajima pestañea un par de veces, para después mirar al profesor. Luego mira a Mihashi, que le devuelve la mirada, igual de sorprendido, y luego de vuelta al profesor. Detrás de él, Izumi mastica un insulto y Hamada intenta calmarlo.

— ¡Pero profesor…! — se queja una chica. Tajima no recuerdo su nombre (¿tiene un nombre?) pero sabe que siempre saca dieces — ¡No es justo!

El profesor de matemática suspira, masajeándose las sienes.

— Lo siento mucho. Los exámenes estaban en mi auto cuando me lo robaron y… bueno. También me robaron los exámenes, por ende — dice el profesor, para luego suspirar nuevamente.

Tajima sabe que debería darle pena. Es decir, pobre hombre, le han robado el auto con todo lo que tenía adentro y encima unos alumnos le reclaman por al tan tonto (tan, tan, _tan_ ) tonto como unos exámenes.

Pero si dijera que no es uno de los días más felices de su vida estaría mintiendo. Viene haber ganado el Koushien y luego esto.

— Así que, bueno, todos aprobaran la asignatura con siete.

Aprobó matemática. Con _siete_. Tajima está seguro de que eso que escucha es un coro de ángeles. ¡Es un milagro! ¡Un hermoso, perfecto, inesperado y bien recibido regalo!

— ¡Pero profesor! — reclama otro alumno, Sawada, cree Tajima que se llama — No es justo, algunos realmente estudiamos para ese examen.

— Lo sé, muchachos, pero no puedo hacer nada…

— Tome nuevamente el examen — sugiere la chica de los dieces.

Tajima la mira con todo el odio y el desprecio que es capaz de evocar. Que no es mucho, en realidad, porque él no suele odiar y despreciar a la gente, pero esta chica definitivamente se lo merece. ¡¿De qué rayos habla?!

De sólo imaginar pasar por todo el calvario del examen nuevamente (estudiar, sentar a rendirlo, esperar por la calificación) hace que se agüe el buen humor.

Mihashi, junto a él, mira a su compañera con horror. A él tampoco le agrada la idea de pasar por el calvario de un examen nuevamente. Mucho menos un examen de matemática. En realidad… le parece que el pitcher está a punto de desmayarse ante la idea.

— Lo siento — dice finalmente el profesor, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. El pobre hombre no parece tener un buen día —, pero eso es imposible. El año ya termina y es imposible rehacer el examen, no hay tiempo para eso. Realmente lo lamento, pero a todos les quedará un siete como nota final.

Los alumnos reciben la noticia de maneras diferentes. Algunos protestan, diciendo que hablar con el director, que elevarán una queja al ministerio de educación y un montón de estupideces más. Otros están indiferentes; al fin y al cabo, esa era la nota que se iban a sacar de todas formas.

Otros, como Tajima, Mihashi y Hamada, no caben en sí mismos de felicidad. La posibilidad de desaprobar el examen no era alta, era absoluta, y que haya ocurrido esto es como un regalo anticipado de navidad. O de sus cumpleaños. O de ambos.

— Ustedes tienen la suerte más grande del universo — se queja Izumi, molesto. Por primera vez en años le había ido muy bien y el ahora ver como se esfuma su nueve (o quién sabe, ¡su diez!) lo molesta.

— Vamos, Izumi, no seas así. Piensa que si desaprobábamos nos íbamos a quedar sin pitcher. ¡Y sin cuarto al bateo! En realidad, si nos quedábamos sin Tajima y Mihashi no iban a poder jugar el próximo partido — dice Hamada, una vez fuera del salón.

Están yendo hacia la cancha, con Izumi protestando, Hamada intentando tranquilizarlo, Mihashi con una sonrisa enorme y Tajima a punto de bailar de felicidad.

— ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? — les pregunta Abe, una vez que llegan a la cancha.

— ¡A-abe-kun! — tartamudea Mihashi, corriendo al lado de su _amigo_. Está demasiado emocionado para que se le entienda a algo y solo logra que Abe suspire, cansado.

Bueno, eso al menos es un avance. El año anterior ya hubiese comenzado a gritar si Mihashi hubiese llegado así. Abe lo mira, casi suplicante, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Mihashi, que se sonroja.

— ¡Aprobamos matemática con siete! — grita Tajima, feliz.

Abe, Sakaeguchi y Mizutani (que acaban de llegar) los miran sorprendidos.

— ¿Siete? ¿Ustedes dos? — pregunta Sakaeguchi, la incredulidad pintada en sus palabras.

Si Tajima fuera otra persona, le ofendería que todos se sorprendan tanto. Pero, siendo él, no podría importarle menos. Es más, les da la razón en estar así de sorprendidos.

— Al profesor le robaron los exámenes — explica Hamada —, así que, como no puede volver a tomar el examen, nos puso siete a todos.

— Ya me parecía extraño que esos dos aprobaron a la primera con siete — comenta Hanai, entrando en la cancha junto Oki, Suyama y Nishihiro.

— ¡Hanaiiiii! — chilla Tajima, colgándose del hombro de su capitán — ¡Eres muy cruel con nosotros! ¡Mira, mira, aprobamos! Eso es lo importante, ¿no?

— Aprobaron por la mala suerte del profesor. Ni siquiera fue buena suerte suyo — dice Hanai, intentando quitárselo de encima.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — pregunta Momokan, entrando en la cancha.

— ¡Momokaaaaaaaaan! — grita Tajima, corriendo hacia la entrenadora. Todos suspiran y Hamada suelta una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Sí, Tajima-kun? — pregunta la mujer, con una sonrisa peligrosa dibujada en su rostro — ¿Cómo les fue en el examen de matemática?

— ¡Aprobamos! ¡Con siete! — dice, feliz.

La mujer lo mira con sospecha, para luego dirigirle la mirada a Izumi, que suspira y asiente.

— Al profesor Takada le robaron el auto y tenía los exámenes dentro. _Todos_ nos sacamos siete, porque no puede repetir el examen.

Momokan asiente, volviendo a poner su sonrisa tenebrosa.

— Bueno, Tajima-kun, debes estar muy feliz. Pero la próxima vez quizás no tengan tanta suerte (o mala suerte ajena, mejor dicho) y les vaya mal así que… ¡más le vale estudiar para el próximo examen o van a conocer la furia de Maria Momoe! — grita la mujer, exprimiendo una naranja con sus propias manos, sin que nadie sepa de dónde la sacó exactamente.

— S-sí… ¡sí, Momokan! — gritan todos al unísono, para luego correr al vestuario a cambiarse.


End file.
